Alpha delta
by Hornynigga prime
Summary: A shipping port, for transformers. Most contain interfacing
1. Stinger

Stinger was barely able to repair herself, she wandered towards what she thought might be Galvatrons signal but due to lack of energon or any other fuel and exsessive damage she finally collapsed in the middle of no where. She was going to offline. Stinger offen pushed ger feelings back but now that she was about to offline she lisened to them, no one would ever know that she offlined here, woukd anyone even care? Did anyone even care for her? She had never felt love, she wasnt around long though. She respected Galvatron but that wasnt love. She loved no one andno one loved her. She was going to offline, alone. It was a sad thought. Stinger's short time online ment she was still a virgin, and she was going to die that way. So this was her final moments, her filled with self-pity. Unloved, alone, she waited intill she offlined. She thought that she might get a slight bit of pleasure before she offlined. She reached her damaged servo down to her interface panel. It opened she reached her valve and stroked it. Bumblebee would love to see her now wouldnt he, he would laugh at how the once great stinger now just the sad, broken remains of her former self, seeking the last bit of plesure from her virgin valve, before she permently offlined. No one will ever love her enough to ever interface with her. She felt clear fluid from her optics leaking through the cracks in her broken visor. She heard footsteps aproching she tried to, do some sort of self defence but she was too weak she did the only thimg she coukd do, close her interface panel. she saw unfamillar pedes infrount of her, she looked up to see if it was a blue eyed autobot or a red eyed desepticon come to see her in her final moments, she glanced up to see a mech with green optics, one of neaither team, she knew it wasnt lockdown she knew lockdown had perished but she Offlined before she could see who it was.

this story will be continued later, i do not own stinger she belongs to hasbro.


	2. AracnidLazerbeak

Arachnid awoke from the stasis pod and she did not know where she was, she looked around and spotted Soundwaves little drone, Lazerbeak perched on the ground. she apoched the small bird and sat down. Wasnt Lazerbeak always with Soundwave? maybe Soundwave had offlined. She didn't know much about Lazerbeak, or soundwave for that matter. Arachnid didn't know if the bird was a mech or a femme, she was sure soundwave knew. She motioned Laserbeak over and it sat in her lap, she stroked it gently. If we where going to be stuck here together forever we might as well get comfortable thought aracnid, Laserbeak looked up at her almost if it knew what she was thinking. She stroked her servo aginst the frount of Laserbeak, whos wings twiched slightly. After a while she stopped her servo above Laserbeak's small interface panel. She didnt know before but now she was about to find out. Aracnid tapped on Lazerbeak's interface panel as if to signal it to open up, it paused a bit wings twiching.

Then Laserbeak opened its interface panel, Laserbeak was a femme (in this story anyway) she reached down to Laserbeaks small valve and stroked it slowly, the little drone shuddered a bit and glanced up at Aracnid who continued slowly moving her digit deeper into Lazerbeak's valve. Aracnid's other servo moved towards Lazerbeak's port. Lazerbeak's seal was broken, Soundwave? or maybe someone else? Aracnid tried not to think about it knowing that she woulnt get an answer.

* * *

Aracnid opened her own interface panal, reaching a servo down to her valve and began to stoke it while she stroked Lazerbeak's with the other servo. Aracnid moaned quietly, she started to go faster and deeper, she ex-vented. Lazerbeak remained silent only twiching its wings ever so often.

* * *

Aracnid was about to overload, Lazerbeak looked up at her as if urging her to go deeper, aracnid began to plunge her servo deeper into Lazerbeak's valve. Lazerbeak fell back. Lazerbeak's interfacing equipment usally didnt get this kind of action. If Lazerbeak wasn't always silent they'd have been moaning wildly right now. Both where close to overloading. Aracnid overloaded first, she lifted Lazerbeak up to her helm, her glossia entering Lazerbeak's valve, she coukd tell Lazerbeak was enjoying it. Lazerbeak overloaded Aracnid slurped up the warm fluids, both closed their interface panels, now how where they to leave...


	3. Request here

**Request which transformers chacters you would like to see put together, no matter how strange! I will reply to all!**


	4. Southen:Stinger

stinger awoke, she tried to move but pain shot through her. She was confused she had offlined, didn't she? She had onlined again. She looked to the side, next to her was the mech she saw eariler. He was quite big with a large cowboy hat that covered his left optic. His other green optic stared at her. "you awake?" he asked, his voice was deep, he sounded like a cowboy too. "Did you repair me?" asked Stinger. "I saw ya on de ground, thought ye maybe dead, saw ya shiften when I came ova" he replyed. Stinger rembered that she shut her interface panel when she heard him aproching, she hoped he hadn't. "What is your designation?" aked Stinger trying not to show how much pain she was in. "dey call me Southen" he answered "whats yours?" he asked. Stinger pasued before replying, "Stinger" she said. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up. "Careful 'ere, Yar still in pretty bad shape" said Southen. "You are a medic? you where able to repair me before" Stinger replyed. "Im no medic, Id fixed ya up anough for ya to say alive, but dat the bes i can do" Southen said, his voice sounding slightly conserned. "so you are alone?" asked Stinger. "that i be, like you wher" Stinger looked away from him sadly, rembering how alone she really was. For a while it was slilent intill Southen spoke up "We betta get goin". He stood up and came close to Stinger, reached down and picked her up. She was slightly emberessed. Southen began to carry her as he began to walk.

they had been walking in silence for a while. Southen spoke up, "So what was ya doin when i found ya?" Stinger rembered how she was indulged in self-pity, thinking how alone and unloved she was, while she stoked her vaulve trying to get some plesure before she offlined forever. "You do not need to know" she finally answered. "ifa think so but ima sure wed be freinds soon, then ya could tell me" replyed Southem. Then a nearby rock begam to move in particals. Finally one of my own thought Stinger. The particals formed someone she had never seen befor conpleatly black and devoid of all fetures exept one long orange pointed visor. Southen appeared to know who it was, as now he looked annoyed. "so what have you got there southen?" asked the stranger. "go away.." Southen growled. the stanger punched him in the servo and dashed to the other side; the side that Southen had his optic coved by his hat. "Get outa ma blind spot you pest!" said southen angrily as he turned to face the stanger who punched him again. "Piss off Mechak!" yelled Southen as he kicked the stanger in the chest. Mechak fell over., "I repected ya befor but now ya kinda an idoit" growled Southen. Mechak grumbled something before turning into his partical form and leaving. "explantion?" asked Stinger, "he once was a great assasin, the best But once he failed, evrebody left em behind so now he mopes around ere, alone" replyed Southen. Stinger knew how he felt, "does he always do this?" she asked "yea, hes jus looken for attenion, hes eva so lonly jus looking for som purpouse in his life" replyed Southen "why do you where that thing over your optic, its gives you a blind spot?" asked Stinger. "woun't matta enyway, with or witout it it make no diffrance" replyed Southen liften his hat to reveal his left optic, which was not a green coulur like the right one but instead broken and offline.

As the human day began to end, Southen stopped and put Stinger down. During their trip they had talked about many things. "So since we freinds now, what was ye doin when i found ya?" Asked Southen, Stinger paused then began to tell him what had happened, excluding the interaction she had with her interfacing equipment. "So you was sad that all?" Stinger nodded slowly. Southen twiched like he noticed something she haddn't, then he leaned close to Stinger's faceplate, which made her slighty uncofortable. Then he began to talk "you know, out here its jus you, me..." Stinger wondered where he was going with this. He leaned closer "...and dat massive shadowy creture lumberin toward us" Southen said as he moved and pointed out said shadowy creture. Stinger froze, Southen turned to the creture and began to talk "oi oi howdy big boi" the creture amerged into the light "so X been worrin bout me? sent ya here? i gota reason for takin a while, i found someone" they both turned to Stinger "What is your deignation?" she asked the creture in a slighty fearful tone. The creture let out a low growl. "his name be Grit" replyed Southen "he aint much of a talker like yors truly" Southen pointed at himself "but he gonna make this trip much fasta" Southen turned to Grit "i think de truck might be bes for dis one" he said. Grit transformed into his truck alt-mode. Southen came over and picked Stinger up and put her in Grit's trailer. Then Southen transformed into his alt-mode,

a dusty 4WD with 2 large exhaust pipes at the back, and they began to drive off as Grits trailer closed.

Great story huh? Well its dosn't quite fit a shipping port like Alpha Delta so i am going to make it into its own story, Omega west! I hope to continue this story and might give Mechak his own story.

**I do not own stinger she belongs to hasbro**

**Southen, Grit and Mechak do not belong to me eaither they belong to Greivos (Greivos13.inc, Gretales) **


End file.
